clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Field-Op
A Field-Op is a mini-mission that EPF Agents can play every week. Unlike regular missions, they are played in the online rooms of Club Penguin, and you can't go back and do previous Field-Ops. When an EPF Agent completes a Field-Op, he or she will get a medal. With these medals, penguins can get Elite Gear from a shop in their EPF Spy Phone. During the Field-Ops you find out EPF secrets, like finding out the pole on the Ski Hill is the EPF Antenna and the big couch in the Ski Lodge contains a hidden device. List of Field-Ops Field-Ops Spoilers #Go to the big "S" on the Night Club and follow the instructions. #Go to the pole on the Ski Hill and get to the pole and follow the instructions. #Go to the Cave Mine, near by the light device and follow the instructions. #Go to the Lodge Attic, near the red couch. #Go to the Forest, and stand next to microphone and follow instructions. #Go to the Recycling Plant and stand next to the desk. Follow the instructions. #Go to the Beacon and stand close to the light and shut it off follow the instructions. #Go to the Dojo Courtyard, stand close to the projector, and follow the instructions. #Go to the Stadium, stand close to the cash register and follow the instructions. #Go to the Coffee Shop, stand close to the steamer and follow the instructions. #Go to the Lighthouse, stand close to the speaker at the bottom left hand corner and follow the instructions. #Go to the Snow Forts, stand below the target and follow the instructions. Mini-games At the end of every Field-Op, the player has to play a mini-game. Destroy the circuits! You must match the circles' symbols in 60 seconds. Once a pair is matched they will turn green and explode. Match all of them to overload the circuits. This minigame appears in Field-Ops 1, 3, 5, 8, and 11. Power up the chipset! You have to guide the micro battery to the microchips to recharge them using the arrow keys. When the battery power is drained out go back to the recharger to refill it. Avoid the traps scattered around. If you get hit by a trap the battery power goes down. Get hit three times and the battery is destroyed. Keep repeating the process until all the microchips are recharged. This minigame appears in Field-Ops 2, 4, 7, 10, and 12. Bypass the System! You have to match matching blocks together as they fall from the top of the screen. There are five non-moving blocks on top and one moving block on the bottom to move around and join the falling blocks onto. Eventually after matching a few blocks the speed of the falling blocks gets faster. Match the blocks until the meter on the top of the screen is full. Although computers and things uses the base two system,(0,1) but 2 is all over. This appears in Field-Ops 6 and 9. Gallery File:Clubpenguin-field-ops-assignment_1.png|First Field-Op Assignment File:Field-ops-assignment-2.png|Second Field-Op Assignment File:fieldopassignment3.png|Third field-op assignment File:Fieldop4.png|Fourth Field-Op assignment File:Fieldop5.PNG|Fifth Field-Op assignment File:field-op6.png|Sixth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp7.png|Seventh Field-Op assignment File:Field_op_7.PNG|Eighth Field-Op assignment File:Field-Op_8.png|Ninth Field-Op assignment File:Field-Op_9.png|Tenth Field-Op assignment File:FieldOp11.png|Eleventh Field-Op assignment File:Field-ops-mission_1.png|Destroy the circuits! File:Field_op_mission_2.jpg|Power up the chipset! File:BypassTheSystem.PNG|Bypass the System! Trivia *Whilst in the EPF Command Room, Gary's face on the screen has no items on, but if you click to zoom in he does. *In the Spanish version of Club Penguin, Field-Ops are called "Special Operations" *Sometimes Field-Ops can be related to a certain event (like Field-Op 5 being related to the Music Jam 2010.) *In the first little while that Field Op seven was released there was a glitch where you had to do it at the Recycling Plant again. **The same thing happened with Field Op Eight except you had to go back to the Beacon. **The same thing also recurred with the Dojo Courtyard. *Even on a Sunday, when a Field-Op is complete, it will say check back for orders next week. Category:Club Penguin Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Games Category:Elite Penguin Force